Astrid's Betrothal
by Flame8kdg
Summary: When Dagur arrives on Berk with a peace treaty in exchange for Astrid's hand, Stoic changes it so that the winner of the first interclan thawfest games will marry her. Can Hiccup win the games to earn Astrid's hand? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story, hope its good. Depending on how well it does I'll continue it. It will be a little slow start but I'll make the next chapter much longer.**

Chapter 1

Hiccup has never been a violent Viking. Always seeking for the easy way out of a fight or avoid the conflict all together. In times of peace it's a perfect way of life, but he never thought those times would end. And he never thought that because they ended, his way of life would come back and bite him in the ass. Never in his life did he think, however, that he, Hiccup the useless as he was called before he brought peace between dragons and Vikings in Berk, would actually want to fight, need to fight, for anything.

It all started a few weeks ago after the peace treaty with the Outcasts. Since Dagur, the leader of the berserkers, was forced to leave Outcast Island, Alvin the treacherous was given back his position as leader. And since he was in good terms with Hiccup's father, Stoic the Vast, again, the two Vikings felt no need to be enemies. Thus, allowing for the peace treaty to be formed.

To celebrate the new found peace in Berk, the town was preparing a feast; inviting the ally clans: the Meatheads and Outcasts. As son of the chief and leader of the Dragon Flight Club, Hiccup was required to deliver the invitations to the clan leaders. He didn't mind it all too much, but since the Meatheads still had not formed the same peace with the dragons as Berk he needed to arrive by boat.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. As his second in command, Astrid was to come with him. She was the girl of his dreams; the only one he could see himself with, and the girl who's kissed him 3 times. So why is it unfortunate that she is there with him? Simple, despite all the kisses they never got together, and while he is good friends with Thuggery, the son of the chief of the Meatheads, he knows of his habit to try and flirt with any girl that caught his interest. And he has made it widely known that he is interested in Astrid. If that wasn't enough, Thuggery also had the fame of being the hottest, tallest, and strongest Viking in their age group. Even Snotlout feared him, and hiccup's cousin was rarely scared of anything. So it could be understood why he had a problem with taking Astrid with him.

Just as hiccup starts scheming ways to keep Astrid on the boat, he feels a soft but firm hand on his shoulder. The heavenly voice he hears after only confirms that it is indeed Astrid.

"What's wrong?" Astrid has a concerned look on her face. She noticed that Hiccup has had a grim face since they found out they would be delivering the Meathead clans' invitation together. He's usually really excited when they are taking trips together. Maybe it was because his dragon had to stay behind that caused him to be so bothered. "Are you sad Toothless couldn't come?"

"What? No, I'm glad personally I wouldn't want to bring Toothless to a place where they still fear dragons. They might try to kill him." Hiccup relaxes immediately and smiles, not wanting to make Astrid notice his plans before he could spring them to action. His first thought was to just tell her he would go alone, but immediately dismissed it since he already lost one limb he didn't want to lose another.

"True, will they be ok in Berk? I doubt they'll particularly enjoy being surrounded by dragons." Astrid asks, glad that Hiccup no longer seems to be distracted.

"Well, lucky for us only the chief and his immediate family are invited, and they are all for peace with the dragons." Hiccup can't help but think of the clan and how it would be so much better if the dragons were to be on peaceful terms with the Meatheads. While getting accustomed to the mystical creatures would be difficult the benefits would be greatly rewarding.

Before their conversation can continue they arrive on the port, and waiting for them is Thuggery himself, well there goes any plan to keep Astrid hidden.

"Hiccup! It's been ages, how have you been? And is that—"the Viking notices Astrid within minutes and immediately shows his best smile. "Astrid, it's been even longer since I've seen you."

Astrid can only groan quietly, she hated Thuggery, he acted exactly like Snotlout, always flirted with her and looked at her as if she was some sort of prize. It was one of the biggest reasons she acted so moody all the time. No one ever looked at her for her. Well except for Hiccup. Despite the fact that she was the best in beauty, fighting skill and Strength amongst all the females and most males in all allied clans, Hiccup still treated her as he would any of the riders. Still, insulting a son of a chief would only give problems to her clan, so she must respond kindly. "Good seeing you too Thuggery." A fake smile going across her face.

Hiccup can't help but feel angered by the way Astrid responds to Thuggery's constant flirting. He really can only wonder why she doesn't just beat him up like Snotlout. Sure, he was the son of a chief but that didn't mean he could say what he pleased. Maybe, she actually likes the Viking, which would only make sense. Thuggery is the greatest Viking around, her future would pretty much be guaranteed. He decides not to think about it, because it only brings him pain and jealousy. "We're here to talk to your dad Thuggery."

"My dad is in the great hall, I remember where it is correct?" Thuggery asks a little too excited. he was planning something for sure.

"Yea, I remember." Hiccup answers suspiciously.

"Perfect. why don't you go talk to him while me and Astrid catch up," Thuggery winks at Astrid and she holds back the urge to beat him senseless.

"Go, I'll wait here and keep the boat ready to leave immediately ." Astrid hopes he'll ask her to go with him anything to keep her away from the need to kill Thuggery. But Hiccup is immediately deppressed that Astrid didn't ask to come along and only nods as he leaves for the great hall.

20 minutes later, Hiccup exists the great hall in a hurry to get to the boat before Thuggery can work his "magic" on Astrid. when he arrives, he sees an image he will never forget. There in the port are Astrid and Thuggery, kissing with Thuggery's arms wrapped around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**first of all I'd like to say thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter! really helped encourage me to continue. I originally was gonna make this a lot longer but it would leave you in another cliff hanger so I'll save that for the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Astrid was infuriated, beyond infuriated. She was ready to kill the Viking that bastard dared press his lips up against hers. It all happened so fast it took her 30 seconds to figure out what was going on. One second she is ignoring all of Thuggery's advances and looking at the port waiting for Hiccup to finally come back, the next she is spun around 180 degrees and lip locked with the shameless bastard. Never has she left a man try to kiss her, not even Hiccup. They have kissed a grand total of 3 times and she initiated all of them. Hiccup! He must not see this she was about to pull away and pulverize this intruder, when she hears a scroll fall. She turns while pulling away from Thuggery and locks eyes with the one person who should never have seen this. Hiccup's eyes look shocked, angry, and... Heart broken.

"Hiccup... This isn't" she is immediately cut off.

"Sorry... I, I didn't mean to intur, interrupt... We gotta go." and before Astrid could say another word Hiccup walks past her and into the ship.

The boat had an uninvited guest onboard, a very awkward and annoying silence that kept Hiccup from looking at Astrid. She tried talking to him twice, and he only ignored her or sent her to do a chore on the other side of the ship. She needed to talk to him, convince him what he saw was not what he thought. She really needed him to know that the one she wanted to kiss was him and only him.

But try as she will Hiccup will not listen. She was about to try again when Hiccup got up and started preparing for stopping the boat. "We're here." It was the first words he said since the incident, and he still sounded sad and hurt. Just as she was about to speak, the boat stopped moving, and Hiccup left to talk to the chief.

"What was that all about?" Astrid turns to look at Mildew, the old man that used to live in the outskirts of Berk. The old man had moved in with the Outcasts not long after the dragons moved in.

"We're here to invite the Outcasts to a feast celebrating the new alliance." Hoping Mildew would drop the subject; Astrid moves to get the boat ready for departure.

Mildew notices and decides not to press the issue noting that the young Vikings just had some type of argument. If only, Astrid would at least know what is running through his mind if they argued. She needs to get Hiccup talking or this misunderstanding will never get cleared up.

Hiccup arrives at Alvin's room and the renewed chief is arguing with one of his men when he notices him. "Hiccup, what brings you to these nasty parts of the world? You guys didn't change your mind about the alliance did you?"

"No, why would we do that? Why would that even cross your mind?"

"Well aside from the fact that you look like a Monstrous Nightmare who has a thorn stuck in its foot, and you're carrying a wrinkled up scroll-" Hiccup relaxes his grip on the papers, "I'd say you looked exactly like when I tried to kidnap your woman."

Hiccup can't help but feel the anger and sadness he's been suppressing. "She's not my woman! She never was..."

"What's wrong boy?" He has never seen Hiccup like this. Despite their history the Viking always liked the boy and his personality. He knew that very few things could make him look so pained and defeated.

"... Astrid is dating Thuggery..." Hiccup finally gives in and lets the news sink in. As much as it hurts him, it's the truth and the sooner he accepts it the sooner he can move on. Even if he doesn't want to.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Alvin is shocked he has seen the way the girl looks at Hiccup and knows for a fact that she is head over heels for the scrawny boy.

"I saw them kissing..." Hiccup can't even reason when this all happened. When did the two get together? Was she with him when they kissed? Did she even feel the sparks he did? Too many questions and no way to answer them.

"So what? She's kissed you more times than that."

"It doesn't matter why else would she kiss him? Maybe we were something at one point but not anymore. Besides that's not what I came here for." He moves the Scroll and gives it to Alvin. "This is an invitation to the feast celebrating our alliance, it would be great if you came your our honored guests."

"Well, I could use a break aright boy, I'll see you there, and Hiccup, I'm sure you misunderstood."

"I wish I did Alvin, I wish I did..." Hiccup really doesn't wanna have hope it would only hurt him more.

"Just consider it boy, you'd be surprised."

"... Thanks Alvin, I'll try." and with that Hiccup left.

During the ride back to Berk Astrid gets tired and decides to make the boy listen. "Hiccup what you saw wasn't what it looked like!"

"So you weren't lip locked with the most talked about Viking in all our clans?"

"Not on purpose!" Hiccup only snarls at the comment.

"So what he was just checking for something in your teeth and he tripped on you?"

Astrid grabs Hiccup's face and forces the boy to look at her, "Hiccup, I hate Thuggery, with a passion. He's just like a bigger and meaner Snotlout. I have never wanted to kiss Snotlout and I certainly don't want to kiss Thuggery. I've only wanted to kiss someone four times in my life." Hiccup blushes at the comment.

"What do you mean four?" Astrid smiles hoping for this question.

"The three times that I kissed you before—"and before Hiccup knows what's going on Astrid kisses him. The kiss lasts a lot longer than the others and once they separate the two are breathless and smiling. "And the one just now."

"That doesn't count it hadn't happened yet." Hiccup can only mumble through his embarrassment, Astrid has kissed him a total of four times now and he still becomes as red as a tomato.

"Well now it has, come on we gotta get home." Hiccup reluctantly goes back to steering the boat, and for once since the trip started, the silence is welcomed with open arms and gives the two comfort for the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter has a lot going on I was considering to make it 2 separate chapters but I couldn't decide on a spot to cut it. so here it is.**

Chapter 3

Hiccup and Astrid arrive at Berk two days before the feast and have no time to see each other, since Hiccup has to help with the preparations. Astrid decides to spend this time working on her fighting skills since the next Thawfest Games was only a month away. Snotlout has always won the games before since Hiccup never had the heart to beat the bragging narcissist, and faming him in front of his whole family. But that was not such a bad thing since the last time Hiccup had come close to beating him and winning nearly corrupted his head.

So this year, Astrid was going to do it instead. She has always been the best amongst the females and it was time to take it one step further. She was practicing her ax throw when someone touched her shoulder and she turns around ax ready to kill whoever it was that dared interrupt her, until she sees that it was Hiccup.

"Dammit Hiccup, you don't scare a Viking while they have a weapon in their hands" and the panic and terrified look in his face, and hands raised to the sky, showed that he didn't expect to be attacked.

"I have been calling you since I saw you from the top of the hill! I thought you were mad at me for the misunderstanding." Astrid lowers her ax and Hiccup puts his hands down.

"Why would I be mad at you? Its Thuggery that I want to murder, I wasn't able to in all of the confusion."

"Then it would be a bad time to tell you that Thuggery and his family have arrived. And we are expected to greet them." Hiccup tries to sound concerned but can't help to smile at the thought of Astrid beating Thuggery inches of his life.

"Ugh, now I have to be all behaved." Astrid is beyond annoyed with the situation already considering all the trouble they went to make up. "But I swear if he even tries to come near me within 3 feet—"Hiccup cuts her off.

"You don't have to; I talked to the chief while giving him the scroll. If he ever makes a move or says anything that offends you, you can simply do as you do with Snotlout." He smiles in that way that only Hiccup can pull off.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Astrid can already think of the possibilities of her new privilege.

"Well you see—"Hiccup is immediately nervous again and wonders how he will explain his plan. "Under Meathead Law, if you are engaged to be married you can't go around flirting with people without being severely punished. And the person that gives the punishment is the same one that was flirted with. I originally thought about that and found that Thuggery is in fact engaged to some girl named Heather."

Astrid could say nothing; the anger in her was just too much. How could he try to do that when he was engaged! She was going to tear that boy in half. Without another word Astrid ran towards the docks. Hiccup notices that he is no longer being heard and he runs off after Astrid knowing exactly where she is headed.

The ship was just allowing people to exit the boat when Hiccup and Astrid arrived. Thuggery exits and a smile came across his face as he sees Astrid headed his way in a full sprint. He was about to say something when He is met with a fist straight into his jaw making the usually sturdy Viking fall flat on his ass and wonder what on earth is going on.

"How dare you even try to put a finger on me while betrothed with another girl!" Astrid then proceeds to beat Thuggery while he is on the floor until Hiccup pulls her apart from him. "Astrid! Don't kill him!"

"Let me go Hiccup Ill pulverize him to dust!" And just as she is about to free herself from Hiccups surprisingly firm grip, a Stronger much fiercer voice fills the docks into silence. "What in blazes is going on here!?"

It's Stoic, the chief was just arriving when he finds Astrid beating the son of the fellow chief into oblivion. "Astrid why are you punching Thuggery?" Stoic has known the girl long enough to know she would never attack someone unless she was threatened or offended.

"Because this sac of shit forcibly kissed me while he is already betrothed!" Astrid finally breaks free of Hiccup's grip and moves to continue her rampage, when the chief of the meatheads steps in front of his son and raises his sword ready to strike if she takes one more step.

"That is enough! Hiccup, I must apologize but the information I had given you was wrong. Thuggery had broken off his engagement that very same morning you arrived and forgot to inform me." He looked at his son with a very angered scowl. "I will forgive your attack Astrid, because of the misinformation and because Thuggery and I are not only here for the feast. We would like to speak with your parents about a marriage between you and my son."

"I am afraid we have a problem Mogadon. I have been talking to Astrid's parents for the past few weeks and we were just about to make the announcement during the dinner for the young ones to either accept the marriage or reject it." Stoic moves between Astrid and the leader and the two chiefs reach a nonverbal agreement.

In all the clans it is traditional that the wedding proposal be done by the parents of the two betrothed. And once they agree on a day, the fiancé must bring a gift to his fiancée. The fiancée will then decide whether to accept the gift or not, this is taken as her answer to the marriage.

When there are two marriage proposals; however, there are no gifts. In fact it is usually decided by the fiancé's parents' status. And if that can't settle it, then it is up to the fiancée to decide who she wishes to marry.

"It seems that now, Astrid; you will need to choose between these two during the feast." Stoic turns to look at Astrid. "It is tradition for the bride to decide her husband when there is more than one marriage proposal."

Astrid could only nod; she was still trying to understand what just happened. In less than a minute she is being told that the two sons of the most feared chiefs are asking for her hand. And that now she must choose between the two, which is not much of a problem. She chooses Hiccup. No matter how powerful Thuggery may be, the Viking always stroked the wrong chord to her and she didn't want to leave Berk. So it was really a no brainer. But the fact that Hiccup would be her husband is what really excited her.

2 hours later Alvin arrived with Mildew and found out about the incident. Alvin really let Hiccup after lecturing him for a good hour he spend the rest of the day making fun of Hiccup until Hiccup's father finally pitied him enough to stop him.

The feast finally began and so did the subject of the marriage. "Citizens of Berk!—"Stoic begins the announcement, "We are here today to celebrate our new alliance! But we also have a very important announcement to make. As we all know, we have seen our youths grow and become the fine Vikings we know today. However, it is now time for them to find wives and husbands, and begin their lives as one. Which is why I proudly announce that my son Hiccup has proposed to Astrid. And so has Thuggery, son of Mogadon, the leader of the Meatheads. So it is only tradition that Astrid be allowed to choose which Viking she will accept."

He gestures for Astrid to stand, she does and takes a breath before finally announcing her decision. "Thank you, both of you for your proposals. But I have made my choice…."

Before Astrid can continue, the doors slam open and Fishlegs, who was on patrol, comes running and screaming. "Berserkers have been spotted on the northern ports!"

The village is in uproar, some arguing as to what to do, others looking for their weapons. Stoic stops all the commotion with a slam of his gigantic hand on a nearby table. "Silence!—"Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at their chief. "Fishlegs what happened how did you spot them?"

"I saw a few ships in the northern side of the island and went to recognize them when I saw the berserker flag they lowered it and took out the white flag of surrender, Dagur wishes to speak to you chief."

Stoic does not want a war in these peaceful times and if they attack a berserker ship now without reason it would be a declaration. "Alright let Dagur come here but only him and he must be unarmed."

Within a few moments the doors of the great hall open. Dagur comes in without armor and without weapons. He is holding a scroll and is followed by Snotlout Tuffnut and Fishlegs, all of them armed and ready to strike at any moment.

"Thank you for your audience, Chief Stoic." At that moment Dagur notices the two other chiefs. "Good evening Alvin, Mogadon. I see you are all celebrating."

"What do you want Dagur?" Stoic ignores his attempts at conversation and gets to the point.

"I am here to form a peace treaty once again. We know of your alliance with the Outcasts and Meatheads. We are not foolish; we know that we cannot do anything without suffering severe losses. I am here for my people, we promise to stay out of your way and will even assist you should you need to fight with other clans. We only ask for one thing in exchange."

"And what would that be Dagur?" Stoic is interested, if all they need is to do one thing for peace it is certainly worth listening to.

"We want the hand of the strongest female warrior, to be my bride."

The room is in silence waiting for Stoic's response. After about a minute he finally does. "I'm sorry Dagur but you will have to ask for something else, Astrid already has 2 wedding proposals."

"Then now she has a third, so Astrid will you choose to start a war or to save the peace in Berk." Dagur smirks at her, waiting silently after that, for her choice.

Astrid is stuck, her initial resolve is broken. If she chooses the man of her life she starts a war. But if she chooses Dagur, Hiccup will be destroyed. And that's when it hit her, that was Dagur's plan. He couldn't take Toothless from Hiccup so he'll take the next best thing.

She wasn't the only one who realized it. Hiccup saw right through it all immediately, and he had already formulated a plan. "Dad, I would like to speak with you and the other chief's for a moment."

Stoic is surprised at his son's request, but allows it all Mogadon and Alvin follow Stoic and Hiccup outside. "Dad we need to deny that treaty it's a trap."

"I know son, but we can't just start a war with the Berserkers either. We need a plan."

They are all silent for a moment, then Alvin speaks up. "This reminds me of the time when your mother couldn't decide between me and Stoic."

Hiccup looks at Alvin in shock. "What?"

"Yea, we had both proposed to her, despite tradition we secretly decided on the one with a battle. I don't think I need to tell you who won."

"That's it!" Hiccup jumps at the idea. "The Thawfest games. We will use them to decide a victor winner wins Astrid's hand. By then Dagur would need to sign the treaty and follow it."

"But Hiccup the only reason you almost won was because the dragons were allowed to participate."

"I know but what other choice do we have. I'll simply train hard and win. Even if... If Thuggery wins at least Dagur won't have Astrid." Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of Thuggery winning. He needed to win, and keep Astrid safe. He loved her far too much to just let her go.

The Vikings return to their seats and once everyone was seated Stoic spoke. "We have made our decision Dagur. We are going to have the Thawfest games decide who gets Astrid's hand. In exchange for all that you've promised we will allow you entry into the games. Only the Vikings that made a proposal will be allowed to enter. And no one else. All Candidates will need to train in their own town, except for Hiccup who will go to Outcast Island to train. Do we have a deal Dagur?"

"... Deal." Once Dagur accepted the deal the papers were signed and all guests left to begin their training. Hiccup still needed to pack so Alvin left first. While Hiccup packed he heard a knock on the door. It was Astrid.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I am glad to see you too Astrid." Hiccup finishes packing and looks at Astrid.

"How are you going to win the games when there are no dragons involved?"

"By training I have a month in a half Astrid, and I'll be training with the meanest strongest Vikings around something is bound to click."

"What makes you so sure that you'll win?" Astrid grabs Hiccups face with both hands.

"Because I am not about to hand over the love of my life to anyone." Hiccup stops and thinks. Did he really just say that? Did he just tell Astrid he loves her?

Astrid can't help the redness in her face. Hiccup was about to speak again before Astrid kisses him with all the passion and love she felt for him. After a few minutes they break the kiss.

"You better win. Because I don't want to marry anyone else but you. No one else."

Hiccup manages a nod though he is still getting over the effects of Astrid's kisses calm down. He won't give this up; to anyone.

"I gotta get going I need to deliver Alvin some gun powder as payment for letting me stay

"Why does Alvin want gun powder?"

"For a new weapon I want to make. I was originally going to build it here but since I need to travel I want to take something from home."

Astrid thinks about how long Hiccup will be gone and just how much she will miss him, and then she thinks of Toothless. "What are you going to do about toothless?"

"I'm going to have to leave him here. Alvin thinks I depend in him too much. Could you fly him while I'm away?"

"Sure." Astrid takes a good long look at Hiccup at all his features, this might be the last time he looks the way does. He was now a little taller than her and his shoulders seemed to be broader than when they were in dragon training. His hair has grown to the point where he needs a small ponytail to bind it together. And then she gets an idea.

"Give me your ponytail." She begins taking her own. And Hiccup only looks at her in confusion.

"Why would I need to do that?" After Astrid gives him a dirty look Hiccup takes off his ponytail.

Astrid takes his ponytail and reties her hair. "This is my favorite ponytail, I wore it when we went on our first flight. And when I pretended to be Heather, when we fought the frightmare, and when we beat Dagur. It's my good luck charm." She ties his hair back with her own ponytail. "And I want it back so you better make sure I stay in Berk."

Hiccup hugs Astrid and for first time ever he kisses her. They have kissed a grand total of 4 times and for the first time ever Hiccup kissed her. She should be mad, she should want to beat him senseless, but the only thing she can think about is how much this is making her melt. Her body can't help but need more of this passionate and heart pounding experience, never had she ever felt more love from a kiss before, maybe it was because hiccup never had enough time to really kiss her back.

Hiccup separates his lips from Astrid. "I love you Astrid. And I will not let anyone have you."

"I love you too." Astrid leans her forehead on Hiccup and despite the fact that in a month and a half this happiness could be taken from them, she can't help but imagine their whole life together.

"I gotta go, it's time to leave." And with that he kisses her once more and runs down to his ship.

Astrid never thought it was possible to feel this happy to be so excited about being a bride, about being Hiccups bride. She watches as his boat leaves, and then she notices something strange. There's a light coming from Hiccup's boat, and as the light gets bigger, it happens.

In front of her eyes Astrid sees Hiccup's boat explode and all time stops.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the huge cliff hanger that happened in chapter 3, but I am afraid I am going to have to do it all over again. Thank you all for your great reviews, I really appreciate them all. they really encourage me to update the story as soon as possible. That and I hate being under suspense myself so I gotta give you all some time of relief. Also I feel like the chapters are a little small, except for chapter 3 of course, but what do you all think? should they be as big as 3 and get and update every other day or is it fine just the way it is with daily updates. let me know what you think. It really helps me out to make my writing skills better. well here is Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

The sound of waves fills the air. Long slow sounds of the waves pushing against the boat. A boat, why is that word so important? A boat; that's right he was in a boat. But where was he going? Was it Berk? No, he was leaving Berk; he was headed to Outcast Island! He was going to train himself to fight for Astrid's hand. But the boat was a trap; there were about a dozen Fireworms on the boat. They found their way to the coal and lit up. He only had enough time to jump out of the boat before it exploded, but what happened after? His head hurts; it must have been hit when the ship exploded. But why is he on a boat? Maybe Astrid found him; Astrid!

Hiccup gets up in a rush to try and find Astrid but his whole body hurts. Someone comes by and tells him something. "Astrid?" His voice is barely a whisper; the pain on his neck makes it hard to talk.

"Rest Hiccup, you just survived a ship explosion. Not many can walk out of that with only bruises and a broken nose."

Sleep? A broken nose? What's Astrid talking about and why does her voice sound so weird? Maybe he hurt his ears too. Maybe rest is a good idea. Astrid has him he should be fine. And with that Hiccup falls sound asleep.

Astrid is sitting on the floor at the edge of Hiccup's bed. Her arms are wrapped around her knees and she is trying to make sense of all that's just happened. How did his ship explode? All he had in the ship was his gear clothes and gun powder. Sure, the gun powder could've exploded but with what? It was all too much to take; they had just confessed their undying love to each other. She can still picture the smile he gave her as he left. It was only 2 days ago how could it feel like it's been years since she's seen it. But it doesn't matter how long ago it happened. The search party that had been sent to find Hiccup came back yesterday to confirm he was gone.

But gone where? To Valhalla, no one could have survived that explosion. Astrid for once in her life had something solid with Hiccup and now he was gone. The tears start again. She has been in his room since they forbade her from going on the search. They didn't want her to see anything if they found him burned. So she came here. As soon as she did though she broke down; for the Second time she cried for Hiccup. But this time, there was no saving him. He was gone.

She will never see that smile again that had captivated her so much. That annoyed face he made when someone told him something he didn't want to hear. That worried look whenever Astrid did something foolish just to prove she was a strong Viking.

Why didn't she decide to be with Hiccup when she had the chance? Why try to avoid a war? Their Vikings, peace only means that they are in a war where no one has died yet. It didn't matter if Dagur tried to declare peace. That was never his intention anyway. He only wanted to get back at Hiccup. It was all her fault, if she had chosen Hiccup he would still be here with her, alive.

She was still crying when someone walked into the room. She keeps her face between her knees as she cries. She no longer cares if someone knows she's crying but she won't look at them as she does.

"Astrid, I thought you would be here." Its Stoic, he sounds much older than he usually does like he aged a few years. But who could blame him, his son just died. And it's all her fault.

"I… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I had chosen Hiccup, he'd still be here. He wouldn't have… He might've…" Astrid starts to cry again, too choked up to say anymore.

"No one blames you Astrid. If that were the case it was all my fault for even allowing Dagur to set foot on the island. It wasn't anyone's fault. These things just happen sometimes. But we need to be strong, be strong and believe. Believe that there will be a better tomorrow, and to be strong for the memory of those we love. For now we need to get you ready to move you to Outcast Island."

"Why am I going there?"

"We don't know who did this for all we know Berk is not safe for anyone involved with the proposals everyone but you are already gone, so it would only make sense that the next target is you. So I am sending you to Outcast Island so that they can't do any more damage."

"… Ok… what will we do about the Thawfest games?"

"They must still happen. Nothing can stop that…" Stoic wishes he had something to say to make her feel better, but there is nothing that can be said only that she must be hopeful that somehow life will go on.

Astrid gives in to the idea; she can't be in Berk right now. Not because of the incident; however, but because everything reminds her of Hiccup. "When do I leave?"

"Right now come with me your parents have already packed your bags. It's time to go." Astrid follows, feeling that this will be the last time she ever sees this room ever again.

Hiccup wakes up again, only this time he doesn't hurt all over and he doesn't feel like he's lost. Well for the most part, he awoke in a cave; which is not where he should be if Astrid had saved him. And that means he's somewhere completely unknown and saved by someone else. But were they friend or foe?

His question is immediately answered when someone walks in to the room. "You're awake!"

"Heather!? What are you doing here? Where is here?" Hiccup gets up and gets the blood back in his leg.

"You're at my house in my hometown. I had to bring you here because of the condition you were in. I don't know how you did it though I literally saw you get engulfed in flames and then spat out by the force."

"Toothless makes me go through a ring of fire every single time he does something he thinks is cool so I am virtually fire proof at this point. But what do you mean you saw me why were you so close to Berk?"

"To warn you of the danger. But I had been too late, sort of." Hiccup jumps at that.

"You knew that was going to happen?… then you must know who planned it all."

"I do, but what I am about to tell you will be a lot. So come one we should get you something to eat."

Hiccup follows her out the door, but what he discovers when she explains everything really was a lot to take in. And what he didn't see coming indeed. Once Heather finishes her explanation Hiccup lets himself sink everything in.

"We need to stop this, I need to get back to Berk in time for the Thawfest games. Or else, none of this will be avoided."

"But how will you win Hiccup? If you had your dragon you could do it but this competition is dragon less." Hiccup is silent, absolutely clueless as to how he could win. "It's too bad that you don't have the strength, speed, or accuracy of your dragon, otherwise, this would be easy."

Hiccup stops at the thought. "Your right, I could do it if I were toothless now couldn't I?" And all of his plan to counter all the terrible things that await Berk fall into place. "And I know how to do it. But I will need a really big favor from you."

"And what would that be?" Heather is all for finding out what the plan is.

"Here is what will do" and with that Hiccup starts to explain his plan to Heather, and the girl can only smile at the brilliance and craziness of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

** Let me start off with thank you to all who have favorited and followed the story. I really appreciate it. And lets not forget the comments, very encouraging and funny in some occasions. So that's enough of my rambling, here is Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Hiccup wonders how Astrid will react to the changes in his appearance. It has been 2 weeks since he left Heather's village. He traveled by boat to an island near Berk. Why was he there? 2 reasons: he could be within reach if Astrid was in danger, and because the person training him leaved there. It was ironic really, he found this man on a flight with toothless sometime after rescuing his father from Dagur, shipwrecked and starving. Or so he thought. The man was from Far East, traveling in search for enlightenment. He called himself a shaolin monk, whatever that meant.

Anyway, he had started training Hiccup for a while before the accident. So it was only natural that he would come to the monk. He was learning an interesting way to fight called Kung Fu, more specifically the Dragon Fist style, from the monk. He had also started working on his own weapon. Crafting it when he wasn't watching Astrid or training. Well to say he was watching Astrid wasn't exactly correct. He was watching where she was living with a handmade monocular. There was so little movement that it seemed she didn't live there anymore.

He was wondering how she would react to his new looks. He still had his slim look but it was now filled with muscle very apparent in his new clothes and armor. He had grown taller, at least a full head taller. His face was much slimmer and he actually needed to shave to keep a clean cut face. His body now had scars from all of his daily training. He looked almost nothing like himself aside from his facial features and voice.

Well, he would find out soon, there is only a week left before the Thawfest games. Hiccup is ready, now all that is left is to prepare the rest of the plan. We was going through his plan again when he was interrupted. "Hiccup, it is time for training."

"I'm coming Tao." And Hiccup follows the monk down to start morning training.

It's been 3 weeks since Astrid left Berk to live in Outcast Island. She had left in secret with only the riders, Stoic, and her family knowing she left. It was very difficult getting through the idea that she would never see Hiccup again and she still wakes up most nights crying, but she was starting to be able to at least function during the day.

She had taken to training with the Outcasts to pass the time and she found that she was best fighter in the island. Even Alvin couldn't beat her which flattered her the first 2 weeks but now only annoyed her. If she could defend herself better on her own than being protected by all the Outcasts, why was she even there? When she told Alvin this he only laughed and told her "We have one more guy, but he can't spare with you."

"And why not? I have already bested all of the Outcasts including you. One more and I don't need to be here anymore." Alvin grinned.

"Ok girl, I'll talk to him but I doubt he will spar like I said he can't hurt you, he was assigned to be your bodyguard."

"But I already have Retha for that why do I need him?" Astrid was desperate for a new fighter; she knew all the Outcasts like the back of her hand at this point and even sparred with up to 20 of them at the same time.

"Retha is there because he can't follow you into the restroom or when you change or when you bathe. Unless you would like to give him an all access pass?"

"Fair enough, so when do I get to fight him? Come on the sooner I beat him the sooner I have a reason to go back to Berk. At least there I could go flying with Stormfly."

"So if you had a reason to stay here you'd stay like say train with your bodyguard?"

"Yea I guess. But if he is anything like your 'best' solders I might as well start packing."

"Aright I'll let you fight him, Retha call him" Retha walked up to Alvin. Retha was left with the unfortunate task of being Astrid's only other source of entertainment, who knew pranking your bodyguard would be so much fun. She spared with her a few times but found that she was simply too easy to beat.

Retha pulled out a small whistle and blew on it 3 times. In an instant a figure jumped out of the shadows and stood behind Astrid, she didn't even notice him till she saw his shadow over her. She turned ax striking at whoever was behind her only to see her ax get deflected by the hilt of a small sword, or was it a large knife? She couldn't really decide or care and she immediately slashed at him with a volley of strikes from her ax. He dodged most and the ones he didn't were deflected by his weapon.

She strikes and then sweeps but is dodged both times. No matter what attack she tried they were all deflected or dodged and it only frustrated her. So she threw her ax to him and ran to punch him. To her disappointment he had thrown his weapon to deflect hers as he jumped back only making the fight go hand to hand.

She always prided herself in her close combat skills, mostly since no one ever bested her. But instead of the fight ending quickly; her bodyguard proved that he was just as skilled and quick as she was.

The fight lasted 2 hours; only ending after Astrid got too tired and was thrown to the ground when she went to punch him. "It seems you have a new rival Astrid, his name is… uh… Barbosus! That's right it's the only thing I hate about him. Can't ever remember his name, mostly because he's mute."

Astrid finally got a really good look at the man that just bested her. He was very tall, almost a head taller than her. His face was hidden in a helmet that covered his whole face, except for his eyes. He had black armor on his upper body and leather pants. She turns to look at his sword and was surprised when he picked it up and, with the push of a button, retracted into its handle.

"You have got to let me train with him. Come on Alvin I promise not to try to run away if you do." She got a strange vibe from this man, like she could grow to like him. And for the first time since Hiccup's death she smiled earnestly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for taking long with this one life and writer's block got in the way. but here it is Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

Hiccup is sitting at the edge of a rock on the beach sharpening his teacher's blade. He really wondered about the mastery of it. According to his master it was made with 7 metals squeezed together. It was amazingly sharp and very well made, he made note to travel to this far off land later just to find out how to make one himself.

He was honored when the monk allowed him to pay for the lessons he gave him with his blacksmith skills. He started with sharpening the knife and eventually when the sword's sheath ripped he came up with a convenient way to retract the weapon into the hilt which happened to be the same size of the blade itself.

He then made the monk some armor that was used under his strange clothing. It was mostly the same as Viking armor, except smaller more compact to allow one to actually sneak around. He had asked for it to be black to allow shadows to mask his presence. He was so into making the armor that he did not notice the creature that was behind him getting ready to pounce.

Astrid was in her room washing her clothes, she was glad that Alvin had been considerate enough to have built her a bath and wash room right in the house she was currently residing. It would have been really awkward to have to wash her undergarments alongside all the other Outcasts. Aside from Retha, who was helping her, Astrid was the only female in the entire island.

After finishing up she hung her clothes on the hanger over the wash stone. "Finally, you know Retha I hate to say it but this whole moving out of Berk thing is a wakeup call. I can barely even do any chores."

Retha only nods. The guard rarely talked, and Astrid assumed she was just a very shy girl. Whenever she did speak however her voice was comforting, and strangely very recognizing. "But even with all this practice there really is nothing to do here. Damn Barbosus making me do laundry while he goes to handle a raid with Alvin."

It had taken her a while to get used to Barbosus's way of communicating, mostly hand gestures and poses. It was funny to her how a person could move like that and be understood so well. She trained with him daily and has only been able to best him twice, and she never let him forget it.

Astrid sighs in relief after being done with all the chores. "Come on Retha time to go hunt for dinner I bet Barbosus will be hungry." She had started to cook for Barbosus and Retha to practice for when she would be a wife, and to show her gratitude for their efforts. Despite that, however, Astrid never saw Barbosus actually eat, since Barbosus would stay out in the woods watching her from the shadows, and Retha usually went to deliver the food.

She later discovered that Retha and Barbosus were from the same village from Retha herself who talked to her while they ate, and that they wore masks for traditional purposes. Retha's mask was cut just above her mouth enabling her to eat without ever removing it. When she asked why Barbosus had a full face mask, Retha explained how it allowed him to hide in the shadows better.

She and Retha were fishing when they say a small black dot in the sky. Astrid immediately recognized the figure to be toothless. She ran to one side of the boat and called to the dragon thinking for a second that Hiccup finally came for her to get her out of this miserable life, but then she remembered what Stoic told her about toothless before they left.

Toothless would be made a new tail allowing to him to fly freely again. According to what Alvin told her, Toothless took off to the skies immediately in the direction of where Hiccup's ship… yeah. She had wondered where he went.

Toothless had heard his name being called and saw Astrid on the boat in one swift movement he landed on her boat. He seemed to be doing just fine flying around happy to see her. And so she gave him a devious grin. Without warning she hopped on Toothless's back, waved goodbye to Retha and flew off. Retha shouted at the girl to come back but it was too late.

"Where have you been Toothless?" Astrid was very curious as to the whereabouts of the mysterious dragon, Toothless only grinned at the memory.

Hiccup was on the ground instantly, and once he turned around to see his attacker, he was greeted with a big familiar tongue. "Toothless! What are you doing here bud?" Toothless ignored the question and gave his rider more affection. He had not seen him in forever and needed to catch up on all the time lost. "OK bud ok, I missed you too but I could do without all the drool!"

After about a good 30 minutes Hiccup was finally able to settle Toothless down and allow him to take a breather. "How did you find me? Did they make you that tail with my notes?"

Toothless only runs around his rider smelling him and trying to figure out just what has made him so different from the last time he saw him. Hiccup finally decides to drop conversation and runs around playing with his dragon. Its mid-day before Hiccup and Toothless lay on the sand tired. "Man, I haven't played that much since leaving. I really missed flying."

Then a thought came over Hiccup. Astrid must be sad depressed and grounded since they still don't know who tried to kill him. So she must not be allowed to do much as well. "Toothless, I want you to go and search for Astrid. And when you find here I want you to take out on a flight. But most important of all, I want you to keep her safe never leave her sight." Toothless nods his understanding and after a few hugs and goodbyes he flies off.

Its midnight when Astrid returns with Toothless. She had flown all over the island and even over some other islands around Outcast Island. Astrid hadn't had that much fun since leaving Berk. And it was oddly refreshing; the only thing that depressed her was that she was riding Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. It reminded her of the fact that Hiccup was dead.

When she arrived home she got a huge scolding from Alvin and Retha for running off. Barbosus was in his camp, watching over her like usual. He seemed to be the only one ok with Toothless being there and so Alvin gave in. but Astrid could only fly if one of her guards was with her. Still since then she took Toothless flying every day. He seemed to follow her everyway and she didn't mind. It made her feel a little more at home. One night in particular when Retha left to feed Barbosus, Astrid was petting Toothless, and simply started to cry.

"I'm sorry Toothless, this is all my fault. I killed him." She said between sobs. Toothless only put his head over her back in a dragon version of a hug. And Astrid finally let it all go, all the pain she had finally been able to settle. She let herself become vulnerable and cried till she fell asleep on Toothless. All Toothless did was make her and himself comfortable, and once she slept, he closed his eyes and slept too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Very sorry for the late post I know I said I'd post daily but these last few chapter just have had a lot going on, so the writers block was all over. Hope it goes well how I finally decided to write it all. So here it is Chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Astrid woke up early in the morning. It was the day before the competition and her last day of freedom. No matter how things play out tomorrow. She will either be on a boat headed to the Berserkers, or with the Meatheads. Deciding not to think about it, Astrid goes to find Barbosus's camp on the hills next to her house.

She finds it 3 hours later only to see that he was gone. She really grew attached to the mute, mostly because of how much he reminded her of Hiccup. His mannerisms were almost exact aside from the fact that he was taller and much more confident in himself. It calmed her, if even for the few moments that he was with her.

She had taken him flying with her the other day and he seemed to really enjoy it, though his foot was constantly fidgeting. She then remembered that like Hiccup Barbosus was also a blacksmith though she had to admit he was a little better.

She arrives just in time as Barbosus is just about to leave the forge, he seemed to be messing with his prosthetic on his left foot. Wait, Barbosus had a prosthetic leg!? Why didn't she notice that before? she spent so much time with him and its the first time she even realized he was missing his foot. Maybe it was because he never stumbled or even slightly wobbled like other people with the same issue.

She _was_ thinking and staring at his foot too long to notice that Borbosus had seen her. He clapped his hands really loud to get her attention, and using the sign language she has grown so used to reading he asks her what's wrong _what's up you_ _ok?_

"I'm fine just... Never knew you had a prosthetic leg."

_Well I never really hid it either,_ Oddly enough Astrid imagined him grinning.

"I know! I just never really noticed you wobble as you walk."

_Why would I wobble? What makes you think I would?_

"I have a friend... My fiancé had a prosthetic leg and it was very slight but he would wobble as he walked."

_He was probably just getting used to it. It __doesn__'t bother me at all anymore, it used to though. My teacher taught me though that it __doesn__'t matter if your body has something different, that's just all it is, different. There is no such thing as defective; only differences. My leg isn't any less useful as yours, mine just needs a taller shoe._

Astrid thought about what Barbosus had just explained, and smiled. He was right, Hiccup had a prosthetic leg, but he was still able to steal her heart just as much as when he took her flying for the first time when he had 2 legs. She always looked at him not bellow at his fake foot. "You had a very wise teacher."

Again she can feel him smiling at her, _So what did you need?_

"Oh I wanted to go flying with Toothless and thought we could go and spar a little after."

_Sure, just let me finish my work here and I'll meet you back at the house in an hour._

And with that she left, still thinking about Barbosus's prosthetic and then about Hiccup. Why does she feel so warm and safe around him? She's only felt that way around Hiccup. Could she have moved on so soon? Were her feelings in the end a lie? Or were these new found feelings just an excuse to keep her from missing Hiccup.

Hiccup arrives at his teachers house to give him his new armor, but when he enters his teacher no where to be found.. This would've been fine if it weren't for the fact that all of the monk's belongings were gone as well.

He then saw a boat far off in the distance through the window. It was his boat the one he had used to get to the island, but that made no sense at all. It was then that Hiccup noticed a note on the wall next to the window. He knew it was his teacher who wrote it without reading it.

The man had taken his boat and sailed off in the direction that Hiccup could see from the window, all so that he could see the note. He finally looked at it in ernest to find out just what was going on.

_Hiccup,_

_By now you will have noticed that I have gone on to continue my journey. I must say that I am proud of you in many ways. One being that you learned all that I could teach you in 4 months and then spent 1 month turning it all into your own, unique style. This took me 30 years to accomplish. I know you have your doubts about yourself, but. I can honestly say that you have nothing to worry about. I hope you are victorious in your battles to come. I am also entrusting my armor and sword with you, they are symbols passed from teacher to student when they are ready to become teachers themselves._

_-Tao_

Hiccup stares at the wall for a few moments, understanding what his teacher had said. When he emerges from the house he is much more prepared, much more mature. He looks back at the now empty room that has the clothes he had on going in. "There's no turning back, I will protect my fianc... No I must protect my wife. And no one will ever touch her, except me." And with that last thought, Hiccup threw a torch at the house burning away any proof that he lived on this island. He watches for a moment, to be sure that the house, his clothes, and his doubts burn away. He then puts the final missing piece of his armor, his helmet, on and turns ready to put his plan to put it into play.

Astrid spent the rest of the day thinking about Barbosus. He had such a great way of life. He was a lot stronger than her which was a first. And he was even a great companion. She wouldn't mind living with him forever. Wait a moment, what was she thinking! She was going to get married tomorrow and to gods knows who. Plus she loved Hiccup. No, not loved, loves. Why was she feeling this way? She could fall in love again, her lover of her life died a month ago what was wrong with her?

It was night time by the time she decides to just let it go and get some sleep. She usually sleeps with Toothless wrapped around her, but tonight she sent him to be with Barbosus. She couldn't look at him without feeling like she betrayed his rider. Retha was next to her, clueless as to why she was looking so down, but guessing it was for the games that would decide her future.

Then, all of a sudden there was a horn blown. It was the signal of an intruder. Retha immediately grabs her sword and prepares herself. Just as she did a man wearing a mask attacks her and knocks her out with the hilt of his sword. Astrid thought it was Barbosus at first but his mask was different, it was only a piece of cloth covering his mouth.

Even with it on though, she knew exactly who it was. "Thuggery"

Thuggery removes the cloth and smiles. "Astrid, I'm here for you come on, Hiccups waiting for us."

Astrid looks at him in shock. Hiccup was waiting for them? He was alive?! "What do you mean He's waiting for us!? Hiccup's... He's dead."

"Come on Astrid you don't have to pretend we both know he lived. Come on he must've contacted you. Where is he? He told me to meet you here."

"What game are you playing Thuggery, he never contacted me. Hiccup is gone he-"

"Don't play with me Hofferson! Where is he!?"

Astrid looked at him completely confused, why was Thuggery acting this way?

"Astrid... Don't listen to him... He was the one that... Tried to kill hiccup." Retha gets up slowly and gets in between them.

"Don't listen to her Astrid, I mean come on, she works for Alvin. they're Outcasts, they just are faking their alliance."

"Don't recognize me Thuggery? Did one small mask really make you forget all that we were?" Retha removed her mask and Astrid realized why she sounded so recognizing, it was Heather.

Thuggery narrowed his eyes and his face was filled with anger. "Heather."

"Astrid, Thuggery was the one that planned this all out, he wanted a war between Berk and the Berserkers. But since Hiccup stopped it he knew he needed to get rid of him, so he tried to blow his ship up. But he jumped off the ship before it blew. And I took him to my village to hide him, and right now he is preparing to kill you Thuggery"

Thuggery prepared to attack when arrows flew in from the window and in between Heather and Thuggery.

"Go away Thuggery, Barbosus wont miss again."

"Tell Hiccup that he can just try to get to me, the moment he steps foot on Berk my men will know and they'll shoot to kill." And with that Thuggery left.

Astrid was in pure shock, Hiccup was alive. He survived the explosion and trained to fight while in hiding, all for her. And what was she doing while he risked himself for her? How could she betray him and fall for a mute in a mask? Then it hit her; a mute, with a mask and a prosthetic leg, on the same foot.

Astrid takes off in a full sprint before Heather could even protest. She ran straight towards the direction of the arrows, straight towards Barbosus's campsite. Why didn't she ever see it before? It was so obvious, so incredibly obvious.

She arrives and finds Barbosus leaning on a tree, surprised to see her there.

_What's wrong?_

Astrid completely ignored his gestures and walked up to him. She stared at him and through the helmet she could see the emerald-like eyes. Slowly she put her hands on the hemet. Hands quickly went to stop her, she looked into those eyes, begging to let the truth that she now knew be let free. He couldn't stop her, couldn't say no to those pleading eyes. He let his hands drop to his sides. And Astrid slowly removed his helmet.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this was very late and I kept you all in a cliffhanger for too long so I deeply apologize. Specifically to Jo I am terribly sorry and I hope you are pleased enough to how it plays out to forgive me. So here it is Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Astrid looks at the now uncovered face taking in all of its features. Those eyes filled with curiosity that have always captivated her, the slim facial features that have always been child-like, though now are more mature and smooth. His lips, just one glance reminds her of the kisses she shared with them, how soft and good they felt against hers. But, what truly caught her attention the most; what actually gave away who this tall, strong, much more build version of her love was, was his hair, more specifically the fact that it was wrapped in an immediately recognizing ponytail, it was hers.

"Hiccup..." She can't say anymore, she holds back tears that should just be let free. Hiccup was right there right in front of her. Alive and she can't bring herself to cry about it. She assumes it's because she cried for him ever since the incident. Although, that doesn't seem to be what it is either.

Hiccup can't believe what's happening. First Thuggery comes to see Astrid for god knows what reason. After discovering Heather's identity he actually tries to kill her. He just couldn't merely observe so he acted. And now Astrid arrives knowing the truth about his identity. "Who told you who I was?"

"What?... You die in an accident a month ago. Disappear for 3 weeks, and then return as a lowly bodyguard, without ever telling me who you really are. And the very first thing that comes out of your mouth is who dropped the ball!?"

Hiccup stiffens up at the comment. He did want to tell her he was alive, he wanted to go running to see her and hold her. To tell her he was alive, to tell her how much he loved her, and would never let another man try to take her from him. But he couldn't because if he did he would only put Astrid in the front of the line of people to be interrogated to find his whereabouts.

"I couldn't tell just anyone, I didn't know who I could trust-" Astrid interrupts even angrier than before.

"So I was just someone that was untrustworthy!?"

"No, I just -" Hiccup couldn't figure out how to explain it all to her. He has never seen her this angry before. Why can't just tell her everything.

Astrid can't believe what she's saying, she never meant for this to be a big argument she just can't take the fact that Hiccup didn't tell her anything. He was alive all the time and he just left her in the dark mourning, thinking that she was never going to see him again. She needs time to relax and process that he's still here. "You know what Hiccup, forget it just stay up here I guess it was better if I thought you were dead." She turns around to leave.

"Astrid! Wait!" But Astrid ignores Hiccup and runs back home.

Astrid lays in her bed after crying her eyes out once more. She truly has been through an emotional roller coaster, first she cried for Hiccups death, then for her guilt, and now because the short, weak, scrawny boy is alive, though he isn't so scrawny anymore.

After having calmed down, Astrid admits to herself that she overreacted, even if it's just a little bit. But he shouldn't have left her like that. She had to find out through the last person she ever wanted to find anything out with. And it was to trick her into telling him where he was.

Still she shouldn't have reacted like that, Hiccup's alive and fighting for her! All those new muscles and skills and everything, just for her; the thought of that gets her a little too excited. If only he wasn't such a dork at times to explain things he'd be perfect. But she can't deny that it is also a part of him that just makes him overall adorable and lovable. None of the other boys in Berk could ever hope to pull that off.

"Why can't he just apologize and explain himself properly? What do you think Toothless?" the dragon only glares through blinks as it tries to sleep. His rider's girl can't seem to sit still tonight and now she wants a conversation? He isn't having any of that.

Just as Astrid is about to give up and go to sleep, she notices a small tone off in the distance. It's a very calm, relaxing tone; very slow. She was suddenly filled with curiosity as to what the noise was, so she snuck out from the back, since Heather was guarding outside today and refused to let her go anywhere.

She followed the noise slowly, to avoid Heather, and luckily it came from the back of the house. As she arrived at the source she saw a hole. Curiosity got the better of her, despite her knowing it was a bad idea, and she jumped in. it was a fairly small drop and she landed safely into what seemed to be a cave. There was light coming from one side and so did that strange tone. So slowly she followed it, as the noise grew louder she could notice there was a rhythm to it. She could tell it was a song, but she has never heard an instrument that could sound that way before.

It was very curious indeed, but just as she reached the end of the cave the noise ended. She stopped and listened to see if it would continue. And surely enough, it started again the same slow song that relaxes her like nothing ever before. She reaches the end of the cave and she notices that it's on a beach. She never knew that there was a beach but then she realizes that they're underground, since there are walls all over the place and there's really only one source of light; the one being created by the person in front of her.

The source of light was a campfire that illuminated the cave just enough for her to recognize Hiccup standing behind it, holding a very strange instrument. It had a large body curved into an hourglass shape, with a neck about 2 feet long and a head with 6 pegs running along the sides. The pegs were attached to strings that went across to the body and over a hole at the center of the entire thing.

Hiccup had his eyes closed as he played and had yet to notice her there. So Astrid took this chance to get closer and sat next to him. She listened to the music and let it sooth her anger, let it give her the happiness she should be feeling at his return, not the feeling of betrayal. Whatever that instrument was, she was glad he knew how to play it so well; she expected many more songs and soothing feelings.

He stopped playing and Astrid assumed that it was over. He turns and looks at her surprised. He didn't expect her to be there listening. "Um… sorry I was just practicing… I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was kind of just lying in bed anyway. What is that thing? It sounds beautiful when you play."

Hiccup jumps at her calm mood hoping it will last this time. "It does? Thanks, my teacher had it and he taught me how to use it; it's called a guitar."

"What was that song you were playing?"

"Oh just something I came up with myself… Astrid I'm really sorry I never came to you after healing from my injuries. I really wanted to but I couldn't, there was a plan to murder me and if you knew that I where I was or even if I was alive they would target you. I didn't want to get you hurt, but I couldn't just leave you here unprotected. So I came up with all this to keep you within my range to protect you… and because I just couldn't stand just seeing you through a telescope anymore."

"You would spy on me through a telescope?" Hiccup turns multiple colors of red and that was all the clarification Astrid needed. But just knowing that he really did try hard to keep her safe was enough; enough for her to forgive him for everything. Maybe, after she gives him a good punch, so she does, right on the usual spot on his elbow.

"OW!" Hiccup grabs his arm and drops the guitar.

"That was for lying to me." She punches him again. "That was for disappearing."

"OW! Same spot? Really?"

"And this—" Astrid jumps onto his now vacant lap and kisses him with more passion than even before he had left. They keep on kissing; and after the surprise attack, Hiccup starts to kiss back and wraps his arms around her waist. Astrid response by wrapping her arms around his neck, and they fall back to the sand. "This is going to be for everything you've done for me… too me… and for loving me… even after death." And with that Astrid begins to remove her clothes never more sure about what she was about to do than anything else in her life so far.

**If you are all curious as to what song Hiccup was playing, it's here**

** watch?v=F4VA7llbTZU, Here in Your Arms the acoustic version not sure who made it but the video is by memegt500**

**I was actually listening to it when I was writing this chapter and it represented the whole story entirely, so after a bit of research I figured guitars were close enough in there creation to be added.**

**I was originally going to skip over the whole love making scene but I will leave it out for public opinion instead. So tell me what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, this took a really long time to get to you guys, but it was my first time writing a lemon so I hope it turns out great. The entire chapter is dedicated to it so fair warning. And here it is Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Hiccup never got to really look at Astrid and the changes she went through. Her clothes were different; where before she had a blue shirt and armor, she now had a red shirt, her armor and a fur coat. Her arm binds now also carried that same type of fur material and even her skirt had it, though her skirt armor remained over it. her knees now had guards over them; all in all not much different.

What really surprised him were the more physical changes. She was taller now, though still shorter than him, and her face seemed much softer, much more mature and really showed off her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair no longer in a simple braid, rather now having 2 united at the ends allowing more hair to cover her forehead and headband. Her hourglass figure filled out much more losing the last of her childish features and replaced them with ones that are completely womanly; that upon touching, however, felt stronger and more firm than before.

Astrid never felt so nervous in her life as she stood in front of hiccup completely nude, she even removed her headband and ponytail. She didn't know what he thought about the changes she went through, and she hoped he liked her new look. As much as she was a warrior she was still conscious of what he thought; what can she say she was a woman in love. She was so doubtful of her feelings before, because her feelings for this boy, this man, seemed to disappear into a now fake character. But they didn't; they only traveled in a circle, returning twice as powerful as before.

"when I left, I thought you couldn't look more beautiful than when I saw so much love in your eyes. But, I'm glad I was wrong, because I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do today."

That was enough, all of Astrid's nerves relaxed instantly. She felt warm, calm, bappy and most importantly loved. She knew from the look in his eyes that he was being honest, and she would never doubt him. Not because she loved him, not because he nearly died for her, but because she trusts him. She spent 16 years of her life thinking she didn't need anyone, that she could live without trusting or relying on anyone, and now she can't find a reason to not trust him.

With her new found courage Astrid kissed her lover again, and began undressing him as well. As she did she could not help the blush that came over her. Hiccup had always been attractive to her despite his slim figure, it looked good on him. But as she felt around for buttons and binds in his clothes and armor she noticed all the muscle he built up in the month that he disappeared. His scrawny undeveloped figure now much more bulky and broad.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to be nervous, she was down to his underwear in undressing him. What if what she saw made her loose her interest in him? Being a guy usually entailed comparing each other in many things to bestow some type of dominance. It was even more true with vikings they pretty much lived off of it, so it was no surprise that those type of comparisons were made. And out of theirnentire age group there was a very obvious difference between him and everyone else.

Astrid was not sure how to react with her recent discovery of yet another surprise Hiccup had in store for her. She had felt his ... Package while undressing him, and she thought she was just mistaking it for armor or clothes or anything except that. Now down to his underwear she could clearly see his excitement for what was to come, if it could even happen. How in the world was she supposed to work with that?

She had heard all the women in Berk gossip about their men and different sizes, but this? This was unheard of. She had once walked in on her parents during one of their "sessions" and out of curiosity she looked at her father's. Hiccup was twice as wide and much longer than what she saw before, how can it even fit? Or more importantly even feel as everyone says it does. Hiccup just can't ever give her a break it seems, he just has to stand above the crowd in the strangest of ways.

Hiccup quickly noticed Astrid's confused and worried face and knew he needed to do something about it if they ever had any hopes of doing anything. His father gave him so many "talks" in the matter that he knew a little more than he had wanted to, though now he greatly appreciates. He needs to make her feel good first but how does he do that persay? There's gotta be a better way to think about it. He looks around and sees his guitar, he remembers Tao once comparing it to a womans body, and Astrid is shaped like it some what. It was a stretch, but he decided to try it.

Astrid feels Hiccup's hands begin to explore her body, softly and slowly feeling around and caressing her waist and stomach, it doesn't feel too bad so she lets him do what he wants. He moves in to kiss her again but it was slow, calm, and affectionate. Slowly, she began to relax under his actions, and the she felt his hands travel from her stomach in opposite directions. His kisses move to being much more erotic and his lips change to her cheek and down to her neck.

Hiccup can feel how she reacts to his touch and smiles to himself at his success. His hands hands were now directly on her chest and crotch, and his nerves kick in again. Just what does he need to do now? He had compared her to a guitar earlier but how is he supposed to play her exactly? His left hand starts to grope her chest softly and she gasps softly, it encourages him and so he jumps into his comparison idea.

His left hand presses the strings and his right hand strums and strokes them. This time she lets out a low moan, followed by a gasp and his name in a tone that arouses him more. He continues stroking, softly theres no need to be hard eith the strings, only firm. He gropes her chest in rhythm with his strokes and kisses her neck, sucking and nibbling softly and slowly as Astrid continues her erotic song.

Astrid can't get enough of Hiccup's hands and lips. How did he even learn to do that? She's never felt so turned on in her life and they haven't even started actually having sex yet. But as much as she loves his caress, if he doesn't stop being so soft with her she's going to go crazy. Involuntarily, her hips start bucking everytime he rubs her, and she feels a spark fly. And she explodes with emotions of need, arousal, and satisfaction.

Hiccup feels Astrid's body tighten up and tremble as her moans become louder and louder. After a few seconds she relaxes and he holds her as her trembles slowly relax. After all that he did to her he could see the satisfaction in her face, she had forgotten all about their ordeal and after feeling how wet she was he figured it was now or never. Without warning, out of fear of making her scared again, he removes his remaning clothes and moves inbetween her legs positioning himself.

Astrid feels something press up against her sex, and realizes what is going on too late to protest. And in one thrust Hiccup buries himself into her. Astrid is glad that her hymen had broken a long time ago while she training, because despite how wet she was, she still felt pain as his monster invaded her, streching her like she wouldn't believe.

Luckily for her Hiccup had the right of mind to wait till the pain went away for him to move. After giving him a good scolding and punching him for not warning her, she relaxed enough to where little sparks of pleasure shot through her. She began again involuntarily moving her hips, and Hiccup took it as a clue to move. Slowly at first to make she she was used to it, but as soon as she kissed him passionately and moaned his name, everything became a blur.

They began to lose any actual thoughts left in their minds and focused on the pleasure they were recieving from each other. Minds lost in hands, legs, kisses, and thrusts, and it seemed like it couldn't get any better. And then they reached their climaxes, passing out from the sheer pleasure of it all. They had enough thought to roll over and hold each other before their sleepy eyelids finally won and they fell blissfully to sleep. Astrid's head on Hiccups chest and Hiccup's hands wrapped around her, protecting her from any threat,and despite her previous inclinations about it, Astrid felt protected, cherished, and loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I know this one really took forever to get in but I had a wall on me as I had another story in my head collide with thoughts to this one,after writing a portion of the other story I was finally about to work on this one. If you like the Teen Titans and raven/beast boy pairings give it a read I plan on updating it later today as I had only posted a portion to see what people thought. So with all that out of the way, heres Chapter 10**

Chapter 10

Astrid woke up early in the morning. She felt Hiccups chest and relaxed again trying to keepthe new sensationas long as possible before deciding it was best to wake him up. As comfortable as it may be, today was the day of the thawfest games and they needed to be heading there. "Hiccup... Wake up."

Hiccup groans and continues snoring, Astrid will have to remember to make sure the young future leader sleeps early. Or find a way to wake him, then she gets an idea. If kisses are sparks of life to him as much as they are to her, then he won't mind a little shock.

She maneuvers herself higher and kisses him on the lips roughly. She knows she gets the desired affect when his hands begin to wrap around her waist. Before it can go any further she jumps off of him and grabs her clothes. upon hearing his displeased groan she knows she has his attention. "If you had gotten up when I asked there would have been more for you." She knows that isn't necessarialy true, but he won't ever know.

"Tease." Hiccup surrenders and moves to start changing as well. As much as he should be mad at her tactics, he wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday. Well, without a few things lacking; like a bed and a house. But everything else? He's totally cool with not having.

Once they were fully dressed and decent they made their way back to her house, though Hiccup was no longer wearing his mask. It seemed the only reason he wore it was to make sure Astrid didn't recognize him, everyone else knew. That also explained why Alvin always smiled when they were together. She made a note to herself to severely hurt him later.

When they arrived at the house, Heather was no where in site and all of their belongings were gone as well. They found a note saying that they had gone ahead and departed for Berk, to take toothless and meet them half ways.

As they flew to the ship, Hiccup told her everything; what had happened, how he survived, about the plan against Berk and their counterattack. It was really very nostalgic. It reminded her about the first time they ever really flew on toothless, and it put a smile on her face. "What's up? I haven't seen you smile like that in a while"

She jump a little as she returned from her thoughts and smiled again. "I didn't really have anything to smile about before now, these passed few weeks have been crazy. First, I find out you love me, then I lose you, then I'm moved out of my house. I am asked to train with a masked man to pass the time, I have a war with my feelings with him and you, only to find out it's the same person, I was angry with you, and then I had the most magical night of my life-" Hiccup inturrupts her with his familiar smile on his face, "I told you all, no one could keep all this raw vikingness away."

Astrid glares at him for inturrupting her before continuing, "Anyway, my life did a complete turn around, and even though I should be dreading what's going to happen in a few hours. I can't help but feel like it's the happiest day of my life."

Hiccup smiled at her and then began descending Toothless. "Come on we've caught up to them." they landed on the ship and greeted Alvin as he approached them.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about lassie. Your boy would never abandon you," Astid leaned back on Hiccups chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And now he has more than one reason to make sure he wins."

Astrid jumped at his comment and tried to hide her crimson colored faces, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You dissappear for the night along with Hiccup and when you come back both of you look like you had your first night after being married, need any more proof?"

Hiccup and Astrid quickly separated from each other, leaving about a foot of distance between each other both a deep crimson color and looking at the ground. Hiccup was the first to actually retaliate. "Alvin! Did you really need to say that in front of everyone?"

"What? They knew as well as I did, what was going on. They were makinga beat as to whether we'd see you two before we left or you'd have to catch up. Mildew won 4 eels and 3 buckets of yack milk."

Astrid gave Mildew one of the most threatening glares she had ever given. He took one look and ran to the storage area with Astrid right behind him. Hiccup only glared at Alvin with his arms crossed. "Was the comment really necessary? We are Berkians with a reputation to keep you know"

Alvin laughed hard this time at the poor viking, "sorry boy but, lately, you've been acting more like an Outcast. Aside from your little reunion on my hidden beach, you trained under an Outcast, and can wipe the floor with any of the men on the you don't win this match you could steal the girl and simply take over my island as heir."

Hiccup smiled at the man that was feeling more and more like an old uncle every day, "Thanks, but I'd like to have that be my absolute last choice."

No more conversation was made after that, aside from giving Astrid a good scolding for not going easy on Mildew dew to his age. And then the sight of Berk came, and the Thawfest games only a couple of hours away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright not much to say this time except that school will be starting for me soon and updates might take longer to make but I can say for sure that I will do all I can to finish before things get too stressful. Also please continue to review I like hearing your thoughts and opinions even suggestions. Without further interruptions here is chapter 11**

Chapter 11

Stoic sat on his chair silently, the ThawFest Games were only 2 hours away. He was in no mood to be hosting the games; specially since they would send his son's love to be betrothed to some other man.

These past few weeks have been hard for the poor chief. There was so much to do; lead the village, stop fights, solidify the peace treaty with the Berserkers, prepare weaponry in case, Odin forbid, it was all a trap. And threw out that busy schedule he dreaded the end of the day; when he would come home to an empty house.

He would come in make enough food for 2 people, set the table with two sets of everything, separate the scraps for 2 dragons, and just as he is about to scream dinner is ready; he stops realizes his mistake and feels pain. Pain in his chest and a lump in his throat as he remembers that now, he truly is alone.

Even when his wife died, he still had Hiccup; he needed him just as much as his son did. But now he was stuck in an empty house, with no family, no love. Luckily, Gobbler took on the habit of "forgetting" to buy food for the night and would happily eat the second portion, and even stay till Stoic would fall asleep after hours of conversation.

But even with that, there was still an empty sad house at the top of the hill. The Berkians no longer heard the screech of a night fury in the sky on early morning flights. No longer did they hear the soft hammering that would come from the forge, when such a curious mind needed to create it's thoughts. They would no longer hear laughter, or bantering, or even fighting coming from the young adults that shared the passion and need for dragons like their two leaders.

Berk turned into a sorry, depressing place; with few hopes for the future now that, Hiccup, the heir to the throne, was gone. And all so that a simple war, that could have been won easily with their allies, could be avoided.

It was too great a cost, much too great. Worst of all the day Stoic steps down, there will be the need to decide who will lead next; perfect time for invasions. It truly was the end of Berk regardless of today's outcome; they had already lost.

The Berserkers and Meatheads had already arrived by the time the Outcasts got there. Hiccup was dead now, Barbosus was back; and Astrid needed to once again go into grieving. Otherwise, the plan would fail, and they would all be killed. But it was very hard to pretend that, specifically when the chief came to meet Astrid and for the first time he looked and acted older than his real age.

He met Barbosus and forced his chiefly smile. It was a good thing Barbosus was mute and had a mask, because the pain Astrid saw in his eyes when he saw how much the chief had suffered was heartbreaking.

A few moments later, Dagur arrived. He seemed oddly happy and content, no doubt with the part he had to play in the plan he would. It had all been his and Thuggery's plan to get rid of some competition. While everyone was preparing to leave, Dagur had some men sneak into Hiccup's ship and hide a bag full of fire worm dragons. Then they put dragon root in the middle of all. the gun powder that Hiccup was taking. while Hiccup left, the fire worms would fight their way out of the bag, make their way across the deck, and fight for the root; igniting the gun powder, and, in theory, killing Hiccup.

They never considered, however, that Hiccup would jump and be saved by Heather. And now they won't expect what Hiccup has in store for them. She heard the plan once, and even she is surprised at the genius of it.

At an hour before the ThawFest Games, Thuggery arrived; very nervous and looking over his shoulder constantly. No doubt he was looking for Hiccup. He turned to look at Astrid and come close to her. Before he could reach her, however, Barbosus pushed him back a few feet and kept his hand on his chest. With one look, he made his message very clear; no one was allowed near Astrid, not even a future chief.

The two competitors were lead to their own chambers to prepare for the games. It was then that they were explained the games, and the events that aware to take place. "So, Stoic what games did you come up with for this year?"

Astrid was thankful for Alvin, not only because he was giving Barbosus intel on the games, but because he broke the hard silence in the room as well. Astrid did not trust herself enough to say nothing to the poor pitiful chief. He looked so broken up for his "dead" son. "It'll just be one ... Hiccup came up with it before he..."

"which of the five?"

"The fifth."

Astrid finally got the courage to speak as curiosity got the best of her. "What's in it?"

Stoic looks at her and gives a small smile as he explains.

The contestants and onlookers were taken to the other side of the island, where the newly built arena, made specially for this event. Hiccup, once again, surprised Astrid, it truly was a tough event.

All contestants would be put in an arena that was put 15 feet underground, no one would exit until there was a winner. Winner was decided by inability to fight; the moment you were considered in capable of fighting you lost, last one standing won. Not only that; there were buttons on the floor that would trigger spears, arrows, and axes to fly out in the direction of the button pressed.

It was a real fight, to the death if required, since inability to fight meant not only unarmed, but out cold. Thuggery and Dagur jumped down, and prepared their weapons. At that moment Barbosus jumped in and Dagur looked at him confused. Thuggery, however, froze and put two and two together.

"What's the bodyguard doing there?"

"He has every right to be there Dagur." Everyone, but Astrid and the Outcast, looked at Alvin confused. Stoic, however, was the only to respond.

"Alvin, what do you mean he has every right to be there?"

Barbosus removed his mask; and as everyone gasped he said, "Because my name is not Barbosus. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the son of Stoic the Vast, and the final contestant in the Thaw Fest Games."


End file.
